With the development of science and technology, flat panel display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display devices) have many advantages of high display quality, small volume, light weight and wide application range and thus are widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers and televisions, etc. Moreover, the liquid crystal display devices have evolved into a mainstream display in place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
In another aspect, touch panels provide a new human-machine interaction interface and are more intuitive, more in accord with humanity in use. The solution of integrating a touch panel with a flat panel display device to constitute a display touch panel so as to allow the flat panel display device to be endowed with touch function will be a potential application development trend to the flat panel display devices.
In order to make the display products be more slim and more competitive in cost, a display device is prone to use a gate-on-array (GOA) type gate driving circuit to generate gate driving signals. Generally, the GOA type gate driving circuit includes multiple shift registers connected in cascade for sequentially outputting multiple gate driving signals. The output of each shift register further can be used as a start pulse signal of the next-staged shift register.
However, with regard to a display device integrated with a capacitive touch panel in the prior art, since the capacitive touch panel generally receives a continuous clock signal and then use a multiplexer to distribute the clock signal to multiple sense control lines as driving signals for driving sense units respectively electrically coupled to the sense control lines and thereby determining the sense units each whether to perform a touch sense operation. As a result, the amount of output channels of the multiplexer inevitably is needed to be increased along the increase of the required resolution of the touch panel. Accordingly, when the resolution of the touch panel is required to be increased, the cost of the multiplexer would be greatly increased consequently.